Tsumabuki Satoshi
Perfil thumb|250px|Tsumabuki Satoshi *'Nombre:' 妻夫木聡 (つまぶきさとし) *'Nombre (romaji):' Tsumabuki Satoshi *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura: ' 171cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Maiko *'Agencia: 'Horipro Sobre Tsumabuki Satoshi Satoshi Tsumabuki es un actor japonés muy popular que nació el 13 de diciembre de 1980 en Mitsuhashi (ahora Yanagawa), Fukuoka, Japón. Su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo comenzó cuando Satoshi modeló para la revista de adolescentes "Street News". En 1998, Satoshi compitió junto con 3 millones de otros concursantes en "Star Audition" co-producida por las agencias de talento Amuse, Horipro, y la cadena de televisión NTV. Satoshi ganó el concurso y poco después firmó con Horipro. Más tarde en ese año Satoshi hizo su debut como actor en el drama de 1998 de Fuji TV "Subarashii Hibi". Dramas *Ranhansha (TV Asahi, 2018) *Innocent Days (WOWOW, 2018) *Kidnap Tour (NHK, 2016) *Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012) historia 6 *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Bijokan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Orange Days (TBS, 2004) *Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku Special (TBS, 2004) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park Special (TBS, 2003) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002) *Tokyo Muke Michi Girl (NTV, 2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye (TBS, 2002) ep.9 *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) *Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Platonic Sex (Fuji TV, 2001) *Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko 2 (TBS, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) *Limit: Moshimo Wagako ga (YTV, 2000) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000) *Koi no Kiseki (TV Asahi, 1999) *Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Over Time (Fuji TV, 1998) *Subarashii Hibi (Fuji TV, 1998) Películas *Kessan! Chushingura (2019) *Kuru (2018) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *What A Wonderful Family! 3 (2018) *Detective Chinatown Vol. 2 (2018) *Okuda Tamio ni Naritai Boy to Deau Otoko Subete Kuruwaseru Garu (2017) *What A Wonderful Family! 2 (2017) *Traces of Sin (2017) *Museum (2016) *Anger (2016) *The Magnificent Nine (2016) *What A Wonderful Family! (2016) *The Assassin (2015) *Maiko wa Lady (2014) *The Vancouver Asahi (2014) *The World of Kanako (2014) *Judge! (2014) *Our Family (2014) *The Little House (2014) *Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) *Tokyo Kazoku (2013) *Fly With The Gold (2012) *Ai to Makoto (2012) *Sumagura (2011) *Mai bakku peji (2011) *Akunin (2010) *Surely Someday (2010) *Villon's Wife (2009) *Boat (2009) *Kansen Retto (2009) *School Days with a Pig (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) segmento "Interior Design" *Yami no kodomo-tachi (2008) *Za Majikku Awa (2008) *Paco and the Magical Picture Book (2008) *Welcome to the Quiet Room (2007) *Tsukigami (2007) *Kayokyoku dayo jinsei wa (2007) *Dororo (2007) *Tears for You (2006) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Yawarakai Seikatsu (2005) *Haru no Yuki (2005) *Mayonaka no Yaji-san Kita-san (2005) *Lorelei (2005) *Tetsujin 28-go (2005) *Yaku san-ju no Uso (2004) *69 (2004) *Kyo no Dekigoto (2004) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *Dragon Head (2003) *Sayonara, Kuro (2003) *Jam Films (2002) segmento "Justice" *Sabu (2002) *Waterboys (2001) *Tomie 4: Re-Birth (2001) *The Dimension Travelers (1998) Anuncios *Kao Meritt (2018) *Recruit (2015) *Lotte (2013) *Canon (2012) *Toyota Motor (2011) *Otona Elevator Series *Sapporo Brewery (2010) *Capcom (2009) *Shiseido (2009) *Ajinomoto (2008) *Fuji Heavy Industries (2007) *Suntory Foods (2007) *ANA Nippon 2 (2007) *Tokyo Gas (2006) *UFJ Nikosu (2005) *Nintendo (2005) *Kirin Brewery (2002-2004) *KDDI au (2003-2006) *Panasonic (2003-2005) *Moltobene (2002-2004) *Otsuka Pharmaceutical (2002) *Japan Racing Association (2002) *Fujifilm (2001) *Nihonhosokyokai NHK (2001) *Ministop (2001) *NTT docomo (2001-2008) *Coca Cola (1999) *Ezaki Glico (1999-2012) Programas de Radio *'1999-2000:' Tatsuya Fujiwara and Tsumabuki Satoshi Challenge Nights Videos Musicales *Quruli - Highway / ハイウェイ (2003) *Janne Da Arc - Reini 〜Ai no Shirabe〜 / Rainy 〜愛の調べ〜 (2003) Reconocimientos *'2017 40th Japan Academy Prize: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto por Anger *'2016 29th Tokyo International Film Festival: Premio ARIGATO *'''2016 29th Nikkan Sports Film Award: Mejor Actor de Reparto por Anger y Museum *'2014 6th TAMA Film Awards': Premio Mejor Actor *'2013 37th Japan Academy Award: '''Premio Sobresaliente a Mejor Actor *'2010 National Eiren Award: Mejor Actor *'''2010 23rd Nikkan Sports Film Award: Mejor Actor *'2010 53rd Blue Ribbon Award:' Premio Mejor Actor *'2010 34th Japan Academy Award': Mejor Actor *'2005 29th Japan Academy Award:' Premio Excelencia a Mejor Actor *'2004 29th Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actor *'2004 2nd Vladivostok Film Festival: '''Premio a Mejor Actor *'2004 41st Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor Actor *'''2003 18th Takasaki Film Festival: Mejor Actor *'2003 25th Yokohama Film Festival:' Premio a Mejor Actor *'2003 77th Kinema Junpo Best Ten: '''Premio a Mejor Actor *'2002 39th Golden Arrow Award:' Premio Rookie *'2001 25th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Rookie del Año Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:' Basking Lite **'Posición:' Vocal y bajista *'Aficiones: La música y las películas. *'''Educación: Maioka High School. *Formó la banda Basking Lite en 1999 junto a su hermano. *Hizo la voz en japonés de Jefferson Hope en la serie Sherlock Holmes. *Ha declarado en varias ocasiones que su actor favorito es Asano Tadanobu. *Para la película coreana-japonesa Boat, aprendió coreano. *El 13 de enero 2015, confirmó su relación con la actriz Maiko. *El 4 de agosto 2016, anunció que él y la actriz Maiko se van a casar. Según ambas agencias, los dos se conocieron mientras trabajaban juntos en 2012 en el drama de Fuji TV "Higashino Keigo Mysteries". La pareja no dio fecha de su boda o si habrá alguna ceremonia. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tsumabuki Satoshi.jpeg Tsumabuki Satoshi 5.jpg Tsumabuki Satoshi 2.jpg Tsumabuki Satoshi 3.jpg Tsumabuki Satoshi 4.jpg Tsumabuki Satoshi 6.jpg Tsumabuki Satoshi 7.jpg Tsumabuki_Satoshi_8.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante